Un Sol Escarlata para una Luna Esmeralda
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Shinkai Haru, un noble amable, gentil, tímido, asustadizo e inteligente. Oozora Yuujin, un chico de la clase media deportivo, atento, energético y apuesto. Cuando dos polos totalmente opuestos se encuentran en una coincidencia del destino comenzará una historia llena de misterios...teñida en escarlata y esmeralda.
1. Parte 1 (Prólogo)

**Nombre: Un Sol Escarlata para una Luna Esmeralda –Parte 1- (Prólogo)**

 **Personajes principales: Haru Shinkai & Yuujin Oozora**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe (AU)**

 **Género: Romance, yaoi, drama, tragedia, hurt/comfort**

 **Sinopsis: (PRÓLOGO) Shinkai Haru, un noble amable, gentil, tímido, asustadizo e inteligente. Oozora Yuujin, un chico de la clase media deportivo, atento, energético y apuesto. Cuando dos polos totalmente opuestos se encuentran en una coincidencia del destino comenzará una historia llena de misterios…teñida en escarlata y esmeralda.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: Pequeño long-fic conformado por one-shots. SHIPS: Haruujin, Reiharu, Aijin, Eritora, entre otras. AU del anime/manga original.**

* * *

 _ **"UN SOL ESCARLATA PARA UNA LUNA ESMERALDA – PARTE 1-"**_

 **-15 de Junio del 2014 ~ Ciudad Fujimizaka, Shinjuku, Japón-**

Suavemente sopla el viento de aquella cálida mañana de Junio. Los niños se dirigen a la escuela y los adultos al trabajo. Las hojas de los árboles se mecen con sutileza al ritmo de la brisa, mientras que el sonido de los automóviles, transportes públicos, celulares y de las aves crean una melodía que acompaña al paisaje parcialmente soleado. El reloj marcaba las 9:35 de la mañana.

Justo en lo que parecía ser una mañana tranquila, un chico de 11 años corría por las calles apurado, por su frente escurría sudor y su respiración era agitada, pareciera que llevaba un buen rato corriendo de esa manera. Vestía una sencilla playera color verde con dos franjas amarillas en el centro, las mangas cortas estaban arriscadas dejando a la vista levemente sus hombros, su short arriba de las rodillas era de color café-verdoso y sus tenis blancos con adornos verdes hacían juego junto a sus ropajes. Su piel era levemente morena, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda brillante y su cabello era corto y moderadamente alborotado de color rojo escarlata.

-¡Maldición, es demasiado tarde! – Exclamó el chico pelirrojo mirando el reloj en la pantalla de su celular mientras intentaba acelerar (aún más) su andar.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que el chico pudiera divisar su destino: la primaria de Fujimizaka. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del agotado chico, quien una vez que llegó la entrada de la escuela se detuvo para reponer el aliento que le faltaba, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras daba respiraciones agitadas y profundas.

Cuando finalmente se reincorporó notó las puertas de la primaria que yacían cerradas. El chico tardó un poco en procesarlo, pero entendió que había llegado con casi dos horas de retraso a clases. Soltó un suspiro largo y después caminó hacia un punto ciego entre los arbustos, se sujetó fuerte de la barda que rodeaba a la primaria y con un fuerte impulso comenzó a treparla hasta llegar a la cima, una vez ahí se acomodó para bajar.

-Lo siento. – Murmuró como si alguien pudiera escucharlo, sintiendo que estaba quebrando las reglas al brincar la barda para entrar.

El pelirrojo tomó aliento una vez más y después decidió ir a buscar su aula rodeando por atrás de los edificios para evitar ser visto. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos cuando escuchó unas voces provenir detrás del edificio. Estuvo a punto de huir del lugar para evitar ser descubierto cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Deténganse…! – Gritó una voz delicada inundada de miedo.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró el pelirrojo deteniendo sus pasos, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

-¡Por favor…deténganse! – Volvió a exclamar aquella voz.

-¿Acabas de decir algo? – Preguntó la voz de un chico con cierta burla.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que los secundarios como tú no tienen permitido hablar? – Dijo otra voz masculina siguiendo la burla del primero.

-¡Ah~! – Gimió de dolor la delicada voz después de que un golpe sonara. – No más…por favor… -

-Tch, tú nunca aprendes, ¿verdad? – Reprochó el segundo chico.

-Creo que no te hemos educado lo suficiente. – Apoyó el primer chico.

-¡Deténganse! – Gritó el chico pelirrojo acercándose a ellos.

El primer chico era alto, fornido, de cabello negro y ojos marrones. El segundo chico era un poco más bajo que el primero, tenía el cabello de color castaño y ojos azules oscuro, su complexión era delgada. Ambos chicos eran de sexto grado, a diferencia de la tercera persona, quien parecía ser un niño de quinto año. Él tenía el cabello verde esmeralda, su piel era blanca y sus ojos color azul zafiro, su complexión delicada lo hacía parecer una niña, y su voz no ayudaba mucho a su apariencia en sí. Su rostro delicado estaba lleno de tierra y moretones al igual que parte de sus brazos y sus rodillas.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el chico de cabello negro mirando al recién llegado.

-Lárgate. – Ordenó el segundo chico.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! – Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolos fijamente.

-Maldito mocoso… ¡No te metas en los asuntos ajenos! – Replicó el castaño corriendo hacia el pelirrojo dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. No obstante, el menor rápidamente esquivó su golpe y antes de que el otro lo notara lo golpeó con la rodilla en el estómago, sofocándolo.

-¡Keita! – Exclamó el de cabello negro. - ¡Me las pagarás! – Dijo lanzándose sobre el pelirrojo, golpeándolo tres veces en el rostro, antes de que pudiera darle el cuarto golpe el menor le detuvo el brazo y le dio un cabezazo con fuerza, noqueando levemente al mayor. - ¡Maldito mocoso…! –

-¡Déjenlo en paz, dije! – Repitió el pelirrojo mirándolos fijamente con una mirada filosa. - ¡La próxima vez que vea que lo molestan se las verán conmigo! –

-Ya verás… - Bufó Keita antes de salir corriendo del lugar junto al otro chico.

-Tontos abusivos. – Murmuró el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos por unos segundos, después soltó un suspiro y se giró a ver al chico de cabellos esmeraldas que se había mantenido en silencio tumbado en el suelo. – Está bien, ya se fueron. –

-Ummm… - Murmuró el de cabellos esmeralda temblando levemente.

-No tengas miedo, ven. – Dijo inclinándose levemente para extenderle la mano. – No temas, no te haré nada. –

Los ojos azules del menor se clavaron en él por un momento y lo recorrieron desde los pies hasta la cabeza, una vez que el chico terminó de analizarlo extendió con temor su mano y tomó la del pelirrojo, quien lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gra-Gracias… - Murmuró el de ojos azules mientras sacudía su ropa.

-No agradezcas, odio a la gente como ellos. – Respondió el pelirrojo. – Soy Oozora. Oozora Yuujin. Estoy en la clase 5-3. –

-Gracias por salvarme, Oozora-kun. – Respondió el chico bajando la mirada. – Mi nombre es Haru. Shinkai Haru, de la clase 5-1. –

-¿Shinkai…? Tu apellido me suena… - Murmuró Yuujin tratando de recordar. - ¿Dónde lo oí? –

-Tengo que irme, adiós. – Dijo Haru tomando su mochila del suelo y comenzando a correr.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! – Exclamó Yuujin intentando correr detrás de él, pero Haru le hizo una señal con su mano para que se detuviera y este, aun no muy seguro, lo obedeció. – Que chico tan raro… - Murmuró.

En ese momento el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, haciendo que Oozora gritara desesperado.

-¡Llegaré demasiado tarde! – Gritó comenzando a correr a toda prisa al interior del edificio.

Por otro lado, recargado en un árbol rodeado por una valla de flores y viñedos, se encontraba Haru con una mano en su corazón. Estaba respirando agitado mientras sus mejillas estaban coloradas y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

-Oozora…Yuujin… - Murmuró Haru abriendo ligeramente sus ojos, centrando su vista en el pequeño charco que había cerca de él, admirando su rostro sonrojado. – Gracias… -

 **-01 de Julio del 2014 ~ Parque de Juegos de Fujimizaka, Shinjuku, Japón-**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Haru-san! – Exclamó Yuujin extendiendo un pequeño regalo a Shinkai.

-¡Gracias, Oozora-kun! – Respondió Haru sonriéndole con gentileza mientras aceptaba el regalo. – No era necesario. –

-Quise hacerlo, así que no digas nada. – Dijo Yuujin mirándolo.

-Bueno, gracias. – Dijo Haru encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tienes que agradecer. – Respondió Yuujin sonriéndole. – Somos amigos. –

-¿Ami…gos…? – Murmuró Haru confundido.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo somos? – Preguntó Yuujin sintiendo que había dicho algo indebido.

Haru lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y después agachó la mirada, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Shinkai mientras este asentía lentamente.

-Sí… - Respondió en un murmullo avergonzado. – Somos amigos… -

Aquellas palabras por alguna razón hicieron que el corazón de Yuujin se acelerara, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios e impulsivamente abrazó a Haru por los hombros sin borrar su emoción.

-¡Sí, amigos! – Respondió Yuujin soltando una risita de alegría.

Haru notó esta reacción por parte de Oozora y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras asentía, por alguna razón se sentía feliz de ver la emoción de Yuujin por una simple afirmación de su parte: _somos amigos_ …la verdad ni siquiera él podía evitar sentir felicidad ante aquél hecho. Ellos eran amigos, y nadie lo cambiaría.

-Abre tu regalo. – Dijo Yuujin soltándolo para verlo al rostro.

-¿Eh? S-Sí. – Asintió Haru desenvolviendo con cuidado el regalo para no maltratar el decorado, abrió la pequeña caja y se sorprendió de lo que encontró: era un anillo de plata con una piedra de color rojo de adorno. - ¿Un anillo? –

-Quería darte algo que nos identificara como amigos. – Dijo mostrando el anillo plateado con una piedra color esmeralda que él llevaba en su dedo anular derecho. – Es raro ¿verdad? – Preguntó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

Haru negó y después sonrió. – Es lindo, gracias Oozora-kun. – Dijo colocándose el anillo en el dedo, haciendo que Yuujin sonriera de alegría.

-Me alegro de que te gustara, Haru-san. – Respondió Yuujin chocando su mano con la de Haru en una especie de saludo especial que ambos tenían. – Y dime Yuujin, a cambio te diré Haru ¿vale? –

Haru lo miró confundido ante esta petición, pero casi al instante sonrió y asintió. – Está bien, Yuujin. –

-¡Sí, Haru! – Asintió Yuujin sonriéndole.

 _Esa felicidad que compartíamos juntos en ese momento…no duraría mucho tiempo._

 **-18 de Agosto del 2014 ~ Escuela Primaria de Fujimizaka, Shinjuku, Japón-**

-¡Buenos días, Oozora! – Saludó un niño chocando puños con Yuujin.

-¡Hola! – Respondió Yuujin sonriéndole. – Oye, ¿no has visto a Haru? –

-¿A Shinkai? No. – Negó el chico con la cabeza. – No le he visto en todo el día. –

-Qué raro…Haru no suele llegar tarde, mucho menos en el primer día de clases. – Murmuró Yuujin preocupado. - ¿Le habrá pasado algo? –

-Tranquilo, seguramente está bien. – Dijo el chico tratando de animarlo.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Asintió Yuujin. – Bueno iré a clases, nos vemos. –

Las clases comenzaron y el día siguió su curso normal. Yuujin, por otro lado, parecía estar perdido en su preocupación por su amigo, quien no se había aparecido en todo el día. Miles de escenarios diferentes aparecieron en la mente de Oozora, alimentando aún más su preocupación por Haru.

Una vez que el timbre de salida sonó, el pelirrojo guardó sus cosas rápidamente, colgó su mochila en su espalda y comenzó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Yuujin recuperó su aliento con respiraciones profundas y agitadas, cuando estuvo bien nuevamente comenzó a correr con dirección a la casa de Haru. Algo dentro de él lo estaba inquietando, era un sentimiento preocupante que no podía sacar de su interior, y eso le preocupaba. Una vez que divisó el hogar Shinkai su rostro se llenó de alegría y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, su paso disminuyó de velocidad y se reincorporó después de tomar aire nuevamente. Soltó un suspiro profundo y se acercó a la puerta, tocando el timbre.

Fue recibido por un profundo silencio, lo que comenzó a preocuparlo. Oozora tocó nuevamente al timbre y esperó, pero jamás fue atendido. El chico apretó múltiples veces el timbre, y después comenzó a llamar repetidas veces a Haru, pero nadie abrió.

-La familia Shinkai se mudó. – Dijo la vecina al notar a Yuujin gritando desesperado por Haru.

-¿Eh? – Murmuró confundido. - ¿Qué dijo? –

-Dos semanas después de que Shinkai-san falleció, su esposa y su hijo se mudaron. – Explicó la señora.

-¿El padre de Haru…falleció? – Preguntó sorprendido.

-Veo que nadie te informó nada, pobrecillo. – Dijo la señora soltando un suspiro. – Aunque no me sorprende, después de todo el pequeño Haru-kun siempre fue muy reservado. –

-Ya veo… - Murmuró Yuujin decaído, el enterarse de aquellas noticias hacían que su corazón doliera. - ¿Sabe a dónde fueron? –

-No, no lo dijeron. – Respondió la señora. – Lo siento, chico. –

-No se preocupe… - Respondió Yuujin limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Gracias, señora. – Dijo antes de dar la vuelta para regresar a su hogar. La felicidad que irradiaba momentos antes había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar quedaba solamente una expresión llena de tristeza y decepción.

El Sol del atardecer brillaba de color escarlata y bañaba con su luz la figura de Yuujin, quien caminaba lentamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

 _Un Sol Escarlata ilumina un corazón herido._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **jajajaja ¿creían que los dejaría sin un Haruujin? ¡Pues no! Aquí empieza otro longfic que irá a mi lista de incompletos (sad but true :'v), este fic será una colección de one-shots enlazados cronológicamente basados principalmente en un AU de Digimon Universe UvU la trama en sí se enfocará más en los humanos que en los Appmon, pero estos también tendrán su participación en su debido tiempo. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado esta introducción x3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son muy bienvenidas en los reviews, ya que me ayudarán a mejorar y a darme inspiración para actualizar lo antes posible x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Reencuentros Inesperados

**Nombre: Parte 2: "Reencuentros Inesperados"**

 **Personajes principales: Haru Shinkai & Yuujin Oozora**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe (AU)**

 **Género: Romance, yaoi, drama, tragedia, hurt/comfort**

 **Sinopsis: Han pasado dos años desde que se habían distanciado. Ahora, con 13 años de edad, se habrán de encontrar nuevamente… ¿Podrán recuperar su amistad otra vez?**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _ **"PARTE 2: REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS"**_

 **-22 de Agosto del 2016 ~ Escuela Secundaria de Fujimizaka, Shinjuku, Japón-**

El tiempo había pasado, dos años exactamente, y él había crecido considerablemente. Su cuerpo se había vuelto moderadamente fornido, acorde a un chico de 13 años de edad. Su rostro estaba más definido, su agilidad era mayor y su energía radiaba por cualquier parte. Se había convertido en alguien popular entre los chicos por su manera de jugar futbol y con las chicas por su caballerosidad.

Y aunque pareciera que su vida estaba bien, seguía teniendo un pequeño vacío en su interior.

-¡Oozora! – Exclamó un chico a la distancia, corriendo con prisa hacia el mencionado.

-¡Buenos días, Shizuka! – Saludó Yuujin levantando su mano.

-¡Regresó! – Exclamó Shizuka deteniéndose frente a Yuujin, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar su aliento.

-¿Regresó? – Preguntó Yuujin confundido. - ¿Quién? –

-Shi-ka… - Murmuró Shizuka entre jadeos, tomó un respiro hondo y después miró a Yuujin otra vez. – Shinkai… ¡Shinkai regresó! –

-¿Shinkai…? – Murmuró Yuujin procesando aquellas palabras, una vez que lo hizo su expresión se llenó de sorpresa. - ¡¿Haru?! ¡¿Haru regresó?! – Exclamó tomando a Shizuka por los hombros.

-¡Sí! – Asintió Shizuka mirándolo. – Está con el director… -

-¡Gracias, Shizuka! – Dijo Yuujin interrumpiéndolo, rápidamente tomó su mochila y comenzó a correr con prisa buscando a su amigo. – _"Haru… ¡Haru finalmente volvió!" –_ Pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto y Oozora jamás había podido olvidar el rostro, la voz, e incluso la presencia de Haru. Aquél chico tímido que había conocido accidentalmente, aquél chico delicado con quien había pasado muchas cosas, y a quien no había visto desde mucho tiempo atrás. Aquél chico que le había enseñado a ver la vida de otra manera, aquél chico…que era especial para Yuujin.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se agrandó cuando pudo divisar a Haru junto al director y a un chico de 16 años con traje de mayordomo al lado del menor. Shinkai era más alto, aunque Yuujin seguía siendo aún más alto que él, el cuerpo de Haru seguía siendo delicado, su cabello esmeralda era decorado con un goggles de buceo amarillos con banda marrón y cristales azules claro, sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban con elegancia y le daban un aspecto angelical a su rostro dulce.

-¡Haru! – Exclamó Yuujin tratando de acercarse a él, pero uno de los guardias de la secundaria lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. - ¿Qué hace? ¡Solo quiero ir a ver a mi amigo! –

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes acercarte. – Respondió el guardia sin soltarlo.

-¡Pero…! – Quiso replicar, pero al voltear pudo notar la mirada fija de Haru sobre él. - ¡Ah, Haru! ¡Soy yo, Yuujin! – Exclamó haciéndole una seña con su mano al de cabellos verdes, quien simplemente lo miraba fijamente.

-Debemos irnos, joven amo. – Murmuró el chico de 16 años al oído de Haru.

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Respondió Haru bajando levemente su rostro, dio una última mirada a Yuujin (quien lo miraba desconcertado) y después desvió la mirada.

-Andando. – Dijo el chico de 16 años tomando a Haru por los hombros, comenzando a caminar detrás de él después de despedirse del director.

-Haru… - Murmuró Yuujin sorprendido. – _"¿Haru…me ignoró…?" –_ Pensó sin poder creerlo. En ese momento el guardia lo soltó y el pelirrojo simplemente se quedó en ese lugar sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Oozora… - Murmuró Shizuka mirándolo desde la distancia. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y después caminó hacia el pelirrojo, quien seguía inerte en el mismo lugar. - ¿Estás bien, Oozora? –

-No lo entiendo… - Murmuró Yuujin dándole la espalda a Shizuka. – No lo entiendo, Shizuka… -

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Shizuka sin comprender.

-¿Por qué Haru pasó de largo sobre mí? – Preguntó Yuujin agachando levemente su mirada, su voz reflejaba cierta decepción. - ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Repitió girándose a ver a Shizuka, quien se sorprendió de ver unas lágrimas cayendo desde los orbes esmeraldas del pelirrojo. - ¿Acaso…no éramos amigos? –

-Oozora… - Murmuró Shizuka sorprendido de verlo llorar, apretando levemente su puño al sentirse un poco responsable de la situación. – Debí haberte detenido antes de que corrieras a buscar a Shinkai…debí haberte dicho todo desde un comienzo. –

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Yuujin confundido mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Shizuka desvió la mirada y apretó con más fuerza sus puños. – Dudo…que puedas acercarte a Shinkai de nuevo. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin entender la situación.

-La razón por la que Shinkai desapareció repentinamente…fue por la muerte de su padre. – Explicó Shizuka.

-Eso lo sé. – Respondió Yuujin. - ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que digas que ya no podré acercarme a Haru de nuevo? –

-El abuelo de Shinkai era un investigador, y después de su muerte el padre de Shinkai heredó todo lo que su predecesor había creado. – Continuó Shizuka dirigiendo su mirada hacia Yuujin. – Y cuando él finalmente murió…Shinkai se convirtió en el nuevo heredero. –

-¿Heredero? – Preguntó Yuujin sin entender. - ¿Heredero de qué? –

-Supongo que conoces M-CORP, ¿no es así? – Preguntó Shizuka, Yuujin solamente asintió. – Bueno…Shinkai ahora es el nuevo dueño de toda M-CORP. –

-¡¿Q-Qué…?! – Exclamó en shock ante lo que había escuchado. - ¡¿Ha-Haru es…due-dueño de…M-CORP?! –

Shizuka asintió. – Se anunció hace unos días, todo el mundo entró en conmoción al saber que el nuevo dueño de M-CORP era un niño de 13 años. – Explicó Shizuka mirando a Yuujin fijamente. – Aunque actualmente el que administra M-CORP como CEO es Unryuuji Knight, el chico que acompaña a Shinkai a todos lados, es un genio de 16 años que se graduó el año pasado de la universidad. –

-¿Unryuuji…Knight? – Murmuró confundido. - ¿El chico que estaba al lado de Haru justo hace unos minutos? –

-Sí, él mismo. – Respondió Shizuka. – No es que Shinkai haya querido ignorarte o algo por el estilo, es solo que ya no es alguien común y corriente que pueda hablar con cualquier persona, estamos hablando del dueño de una de las empresas más grandes a nivel continente, tal vez hasta de todo el mundo. –

-Imposible… - Murmuró Yuujin en shock.

-Lo lamento, Oozora. – Dijo Shizuka tomando a Yuujin del hombro. – Sé que ambos eran buenos amigos, así que imagino que debe ser duro para ti escuchar todo esto. –

 **-Instalaciones Principales de M-CORP en Shinjuku, Japón-**

-¿Realmente no puedo hablar con él, Knight-san? – Preguntó Haru caminando un paso delante del chico de 16 años.

-Lo lamento mucho joven amo, pero usted ahora es una persona muy importante, no podemos permitir que usted interactúe con cualquier gentuza. – Respondió Knight mirándolo fijamente. – Se le permitió ingresar a esta escuela porque fue su petición, pero eso no significa que pueda relacionarse con cualquier persona. –

-Pero Yuujin es mi amigo de la infancia, no deberían preocuparse por él. – Replicó Haru girándose a ver a Knight. - ¿No podríamos hacer una excepción con él? –

-No es posible eso, lo sabe bien. – Repitió Knight.

-Pero… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – De acuerdo… -

-Sabía que lo entendería, joven amo. – Respondió Knight posando su mano sobre el hombro de Haru. – No lo tome a mal, lo hago por su bien. –

Haru asintió. – Te lo agradezco, Knight-san. – Dijo Haru sonriéndole levemente.

-Vamos, lo esperan. – Dijo Knight continuando su camino.

-Sí. – Asintió Haru siguiendo a Unryuuji hasta una oficina. – _"Lo siento mucho, Yuujin…" –_

- _Ah…ah…. –_ Jadeaba una pequeña criatura nadando en una especie de mar oscuro. – _La salida…necesito rápido una salida… -_

 ** _-_** ¿Uh? – Murmuró confundido Haru dirigiendo su mirada hacia la computadora que estaba al lado suyo. - ¿Qué fue eso…? – Dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, repentinamente una criatura desconocida semi-transparente cruzó la pantalla de la computadora encendida a su lado. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? –

 _-ADVERTENCIA. ADVERTENCIA. –_ Dijo una voz femenina programada. – _El sistema está siendo atacado. El sistema está siendo atacado. Reiniciando en 15 segundos. Reiniciando en 15 segundos. –_

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Haru sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¡Alguien está atacando a Minerva! – Exclamó uno de los programadores intentando contrarrestar el ataque.

-Creí que el firewall que protegía a Minerva era impenetrable. – Dijo Haru confundido mirando a Knight. - ¿Cómo pudieron pasarlo, Knight-san? -

-No lo sé. – Respondió Knight tomando la computadora que estaba al lado de Haru. – Pero no se preocupe joven amo, no permitiremos que Minerva reciba daños. –

-Knight-san… - Murmuró Haru. En ese momento un gemido se escuchó detrás de él, Shinkai rápidamente se giró y pudo notar a la misma criatura de momentos antes flotando en una especie de chip. – _"¿Esa cosa otra vez…? Imposible, ¿acaso él será…?" –_ Haru se giró a ver a sus trabajadores, quienes seguían ocupados intentando frenar el ataque que Minerva estaba sufriendo en ese momento. – _"No puedo decirles…están ocupados." –_ Pensó girándose a ver a la criatura que se alejaba. – _"En ese caso…"_ – Shinkai tomó su celular de la mesa y comenzó a correr detrás de la criatura por los pasillos de M-CORP. – _"¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde se fue?" –_

Haru continuó corriendo por el pasillo hasta que algo le llamó la atención: en una de las máquinas expendedoras de las instalaciones el nombre de Haru se encontraba escrito.

-¿Yo? – Murmuró sorprendido acercándose a la máquina. - ¿Por qué mi nombre está escrito ahí? –

- _Shinkai Haru. –_ Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la máquina, asustando al chico de cabellos verdes, quien cayó de sentón al suelo por el susto. - _¿Eres un protagonista? –_ Preguntó escribiendo la pregunta en la pantalla de la máquina expendedora, apareciendo de igual manera dos botones: un botón verde que decía "YES" y otro rojo que decía "NO".

-¿Yo…un protagonista? – Murmuró mirando la pregunta y después los botones. Extendió lentamente su mano hacia el botón verde, pero en un momento de duda cambió de dirección hacia el botón rojo, no obstante, antes de que pudiera presionarlo se escuchó un ruido que lo hizo dar un salto de susto. - ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó aterrado.

- _Todo dependerá de ti y el AppliDrive. –_ Dijo la voz femenina y en poco segundos el texto desapareció y la máquina volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué fue…eso? – Preguntó Haru en voz alta aun asustado, bajó su mirada hacia la parte por donde los productos de la máquina salían y temeroso aun adentró su mano temblorosa, tomando un objeto desconocido. - ¿Qué es esto? –

 ** _"Todo dependerá de ti y el AppliDrive."_**

-¿Appli…Drive? – Murmuró mirando el objeto de color negro y blanco fijamente.

-¡Shinkai-sama! – Exclamó un guardia de seguridad a la distancia.

-¡Joven amo! – Gritó Knight acercándose a él a toda velocidad. - ¡Finalmente lo encontré! –

-Knight-san. – Dijo Haru girándose a verlo mientras escondía el AppliDrive en la bolsa de su sudadera roja.

-¡Estaba preocupado! – Dijo Knight en tono de regaño mirándolo fijamente. - ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre desaparecerse justo cuando alguien ataca a Minerva directamente?! –

-Lo siento, Knight-san. – Se disculpó Haru haciendo una leve reverencia. – Es sólo que quería una golosina y vine aquí. –

-Vaya susto me dio, joven amo. – Dijo Knight soltando un suspiro. – No vuelva a hacerlo, por favor. –

-Sí, lo entiendo. – Respondió Haru. – Perdóname por preocuparte. –

-Bueno, regresemos a la oficina. – Dijo Knight tomándolo de los hombros, comenzando a caminar junto a él de regreso.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina cerca de la máquina expendedora, la criatura semi-transparente se encontraba observando todo con una lupa en silencio.

-Shinkai…Haru. – Murmuró la criatura con voz seria, sonriendo. – Te encontré. – Dijo con una leve risita.

 _Ese fue el momento en que todo comenzó._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente les dejo la parte 2 de este long-fic Haruujin, espero que les esté gustando x3 ¿quién se esperaba que Haru tuviera su propia empresa? ¿Nadie? JA! pues ese era el punto :v pobre Yuujin, hasta yo lo sentí :'v**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***raidarkness: Ese solamente era el prólogo, la historia apenas comienza, no te me alteres xD el haruujin es canon desde siempre en Universe y siempre lo será aunque a muchos no les guste :v espero que sigas este fic hasta el final y pueda seguir leyendo reviews tuyos QvQ ¡un saludote!**

 ***** **Trainer Yamato Ishida: Me alegro de que te esté gustando x3 espero poder seguir leyendo reviews de tu parte, me hacen feliz QvQ muchas gracias :3**

 ***AlenDarkStar: Creo que todos lo interpretaron como un one-shot :v bueno solo era el prólogo de un long-fic, así que habrá mucha historia por venir :3 espero que te esté gustando y lo sigas hasta el final, dejando reviews de lo que te está pareciendo x3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y demás siempre son recibidas en los reviews y respondidos en el siguiente capítulo, agradezco a quienes ya me han dejado sus lindos reviews, ya que me impulsan a seguir con esta historia x3 espero seguir recibiendo más de su parte e invito a los demás lectores a que lo hagan x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. El AppliDrive -Primera Parte-

**Nombre: Parte 3: "El AppliDrive Primera Parte: Búsqueda Roja"**

 **Personajes principales: Haru Shinkai & Yuujin Oozora**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe (AU)**

 **Género: Romance, yaoi, drama, tragedia, hurt/comfort**

 **Sinopsis: El AppliDrive, un objeto misterioso que llegó a sus manos. Descubrirá una verdad escondida a sus espaldas después de ser traicionado…al adentrarse en una búsqueda roja.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _ **"PARTE 3: EL APPLIDRIVE PRIMERA PARTE –BUSQUEDA ROJA–"**_

 **-Hogar Shinkai en Fujimizaka, Shinjuku, Japón-**

-¿AppliDrive…? – Murmuró Haru mirando el objeto en sus manos. Habían pasado varias horas desde lo acontecido en las oficinas de M-CORP y aun así no lograba descifrar qué era aquella cosa que la máquina expendedora le había dado. - ¿Qué podrá ser? –

 _-¿Quieres saberlo? –_ Preguntó una voz.

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Quién fue…? – Preguntó Haru confundido.

 _-_ _Estoy aquí._ – Dijo aquella voz nuevamente.

 _-_ ¿Aquí…? – Murmuró confundido bajando su mirada a su celular, el cual se encontraba sobre la mesa encendido.

Justo en ese momento, el ícono de la aplicación de búsqueda del celular de Haru comenzó a elevarse, empezando a salir de la pantalla. Haru gritó de horror y puso su dedo sobre el ícono saliente para evitarlo, pero el _objeto_ empezó a empujar con fuerza hasta que en un descuido del chico de cabellos verdes finalmente logró salir, tomando la forma de un chip con una criatura dibujada en él.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Tartamudeó Haru jadeando levemente del miedo que tenía.

- _¡Tú! –_ Dijo una voz proveniente de aquél chip, el cual brilló levemente para que después sobre él apareciera dicha criatura de forma holográfica.

-¡Wahhhhh! – Gritó Haru aterrado, retrocediendo con rapidez sin darse cuenta de su cama que estaba detrás de él, chocando con fuerza y cayendo al suelo de sentón.

- _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Me estaba asfixiando! –_ Reclamó la criatura holográfica de diminuto tamaño mirando fijamente a Haru. Era una criatura bípeda parecida a un gato con pelaje blanco, ojos amarillos, una cola, un cuerno pequeño en la nariz y pequeños colmillos. Sus pies eran metálicos con tres dedos en cada uno y una garra grande en cada dedo del pie, sus manos eran metálicas con tres dedos y garras cada uno. Tenía un apéndice en forma de lupa en la cola y una marca de espejo color amarillo en su vientre. Usaba un casco rojo con dos cuernos formando una "V" y un objeto parecido a una lupa en el casco con 2 cables en su espalda que se encontraban ocultos.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué…?! – Tartamudeó Haru respirando agitado.

- _¡Yo soy Gatchmon! Un Appmon con la habilidad de búsqueda._ – Se presentó la criatura sonriendo. - _¡Y soy tu compañero Appmon, Shinkai Haru! –_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó Haru mirándolo.

- _Hice una búsqueda de mi compañero en internet, y el resultado fuiste tú. –_ Respondió Gatchmon. – _Y no fue tan difícil encontrarte con semejante popularidad que tienes. –_

-¿Popularidad? – Preguntó confundido.

 _-Tu nombre está por todas partes del mundo. –_ Respondió Gatchmon separando la lupa que había en su gorro y poniéndola sobre su ojo, realizando una búsqueda. – _"El nuevo dueño de M-CORP es un niño", "El chico de 13 años más importante de Japón", "Con 12 años de edad, Shinkai Haru es el dueño de una gran empresa", "M-CORP: La empresa más grande de Asia es controlada por un niño de 12 años", "Shinkai Haru, el joven que heredó M-CORP", "¿El nuevo genio de M-CORP tiene solo 13 años?", y muchas otras noticias más que podría seguir leyéndote. –_

 _-_ Ya es suficiente. – Dijo Haru agachando la mirada. – Sé que mi nombre ha estado en muchas noticias desde que se anunció que yo era el nuevo dueño de la compañía de mi familia el año pasado, leer todos esos encabezados era innecesario. –

 _-_ _No pareces feliz a pesar de ser la sensación a nivel continente. –_ Dijo Gatchmon mirando la expresión en el rostro de Haru.

Haru se sorprendió ante aquél comentario hecho por Gatchmon. Agachó su mirada y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, el appmon solamente lo observaba fijamente esperando la respuesta del chico de ojos azules.

-No es que me desagrade ser el dueño de la compañía que mi abuelo forjó. – Respondió Haru con un tono de voz decaído. – Pero es difícil serlo…todos esperan que hagas cosas que ni siquiera conoces…y no puedes separarte un momento de tu guardaespaldas porque todo el mundo entra en pánico. – Explicó abrazando sus rodillas. – No puedo estar solo más que cuando estoy en mi habitación, pero es solitario…porque ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi único amigo… -

- _Haru… -_ Murmuró Gatchmon sorprendido de las palabras de Haru. - _¿Quieres ser libre? –_

-¿Libre…? – Murmuró Haru dirigiendo su mirada a Gatchmon. – Eso es simplemente imposible...para alguien como yo. -

- _No lo es. –_ Respondió Gatchmon mirándolo fijamente. – _Lo que tienes en tu mano es un AppliDrive, un objeto único que solo unos pocos son capaces de obtener. Cuando alguien es elegido por el AppliDrive se convierte en un AppliDriver, una persona que puede ver y luchar contra los Appmon corrompidos para estabilizar el mundo junto a su compañero Appmon. –_

-¿AppliDriver? – Murmuró Haru mirando el AppliDrive en su mano.

 ** _"Shinkai Haru… ¿Eres un protagonista?"_**

-¿Un protagonista…? – Murmuró Haru sin apartar la vista de su AppliDrive.

- _Sí, puedes ser un protagonista si así lo deseas. –_ Dijo Gatchmon sonriéndole. – _Solamente tienes que aceptarme como tu compañero y luchar a mi lado. ¿Qué dices, Haru? –_

-Gatchmon… - Murmuró mirando el AppliDrive, el cual proyectó en su pantalla la misma pregunta y los dos botones tal como lo había hecho la máquina expendedora en aquél momento.

- _¿Eres un protagonista, Haru? –_ Preguntó Gatchmon con voz seria.

-¿Soy…un protagonista? – Murmuró Haru mirando la pregunta en el AppliDrive. - ¿Puedo serlo…? -

- _Puedes serlo, Haru. –_ Respondió Gatchmon. – _Confía en ti…y en mí. –_

Haru miró por unos segundos a Gatchmon…su mirada temerosa y llena de dudas se volvió de repente una expresión decidida y segura, asintió en silencio y regresó su mirada al AppliDrive. Lo observó por unos segundos antes de que comenzara a acercar lentamente su dedo al botón _YES._

 _-_ Se ha vuelto un problema. – Dijo una voz masculina detrás de Haru.

 _-_ ¿Eh? – Murmuró Shinkai levantándose del suelo para ver a la persona detrás de él. - ¿Knight…san? –

 _-_ Y pensar que se convertiría en un AppliDriver…esto se ha vuelto realmente una molestia. – Dijo Knight con una mirada seria fija sobre Haru, quien estaba parado viéndolo fijamente sin entender la situación. - Charismon. –

En ese momento un Appmon humanoide con ojos rojos apareció detrás de Unryuuji. Llevaba una armadura gris y rojo con ojos rojos, con una esclerótica negra en sus alas, pectoral, hombreras, brazales, muslos y rodilleras. Su casco tenía tres cuernos que formaban una forma de flecha, un ojo rojo en el medio de su cara y objetos de vidrio carmesí en los lados de su casco. Tenía punteros de color gris oscuro en el pecho, las manos, los muslos y las rodillas, dos alas grises separadas con forma de punteros de navegación al estar dobladas y una capa gris negruzca.

-¿Me llamaba, Knight-sama? – Preguntó Charismon mirando fijamente a Unryuuji.

-Knight-san… ¿Qu-Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Haru en shock.

Knight miró fijamente a Haru en silencio y después sonrió con malicia. – Un niño débil como tú no tiene la capacidad de liderar esta empresa, en cambio yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Knight-san? – Preguntó Shinkai. - ¡Respóndeme! –

-Ya no tengo por qué seguir sus órdenes. – Dijo Knight con un tono de voz serio y una mirada fría. – Ya no eres más el dueño de esta compañía…y tampoco de mí. –

-Knight…san… - Tartamudeó Haru sorprendido.

-Deshazte de él, Charismon. – Ordenó Knight con simpleza.

-Lo que ordene, Knight-sama. – Respondió Charismon apuntando hacia Haru.

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó Haru retrocediendo dos pasos aterrado.

 _-¡Haru, huye! –_ Exclamó Gatchmon tomando a Haru del cuello de su sudadera. - _¡Rápido, rápido! –_

-¿Por qué…? – Murmuró Haru con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Confíe en ti… -

-Es una lástima. – Respondió Knight mirándolo. – _Bye-bye_ , Shinkai Haru. –

- _¡HARU! –_ Gritó Gatchmon haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¡Ahhh! – Gritó Haru dándose la vuelta, lanzándose imprudentemente por la ventana de su habitación para evitar la potente bola de energía que Charismon había lanzado hacia él. El chico cayó con fuerza al suelo, siendo frenado en el camino por el gran árbol que estaba justo fuera de su ventana, milagrosamente no le había pasado nada, pero su pierna se había torcido al momento de caer desde su cuarto, el cual estaba en la tercera planta de la mansión.

-Duele… - Murmuró Haru tocando su pierna derecha lastimada.

- _Huye, Haru… ¡Rápido! –_ Dijo Gatchmon, quien había caído al lado de Haru.

-No puedo, me duele… - Murmuró Haru adolorido.

- _¡Haru…! –_ Exclamó Gatchmon. - _¡Debemos irnos! –_

Haru, de alguna manera, logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, estaba cojeando y un dolor inmenso le recorría todo el cuerpo, su visión estaba levemente borrosa, por lo que seguía ciegamente la voz de Gatchmon. Cuando logró llegar a la entrada de la mansión se sorprendió de no ver a los guardias de siempre, sino a unos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro. Un mal presentimiento lo recorrió, por lo que decidió desviarse hacia los arbustos cercanos a la barda que rodeaba la mansión Shinkai.

-Es inútil…no hay salida. – Murmuró Haru sobando su pierna, la cual ardía con fuerza. – Estoy atrapado… -

 _-Tenemos que salir de alguna manera. –_ Dijo Gatchmon viendo a Haru. - _¡Ya sé, usa el AppliDrive! -_

-¿Eh? – Murmuró Haru mirando dicho objeto que seguía sostenido con fuerza en su mano, en la pantalla del AppliDrive seguía aquella pregunta reflejada.

 ** _"Ya no eres más el dueño de esta compañía…y tampoco de mí."_**

 ** _"Shinkai Haru… ¿Eres un protagonista?"_**

 ** _"Dime Yuujin, a cambio te diré Haru ¿vale?"_**

 ** _"¡HARU!"_**

Haru mordió su labio inferior y miró el AppliDrive. – No voy a huir…no voy a huir más… - Murmuró apretando su puño con fuerza. – Aunque Knight-san me haya traicionado…aunque lo pierda todo…no me voy a rendir… - Prosiguió mientras su mirada se volvía decidida. – Porque hice una promesa… -

 ** _"¡Nunca te rindas, Haru! ¡Yo siempre estaré de tu lado!"_**

-Él siempre ha creído en mí…me esperó y vino a buscarme… - Murmuró apretando el AppliDrive en su mano. – No importa lo que me suceda…mientras él crea en mí…mientras esté a mi lado… ¡No me rendiré! ¡Me convertiré en un protagonista! ¡Por él, quien me dio valor! – Dijo mirando el AppliDrive. - ¡Me convertiré en un verdadero protagonista! – Exclamó apretando el botón _YES._

Una ola de viento proveniente del AppliDrive sopló con fuerza en el rostro de Haru, el candado dibujado en la parte superior se abrió y el aparato tomó un color rojo, negro y azul al mismo tiempo que se encendía y mostraba la frase _"PAIRING GATCHMON"_ en la pantalla. Una línea de Scan comenzó a escanear el cuerpo de Haru y, al terminar en su mano derecha, una banda con una pantalla de color blanco con adornos rojos apareció en la muñeca del chico.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Haru confundido ante lo que había pasado.

 _-Activaste el AppliDrive. –_ Respondió Gatchmon con alegría. – _Eso en tu mano es la Appmon BAND que sirve para guardar los chips Appmon._ – Explicó apuntando a la pulsera en la muñeca de Haru. – _Ahora Haru, ¡colócame en el AppliDrive y has AppliArise! –_

-¿Appli…Arise? – Murmuró confundido.

-Escuché algo por aquí. – Dijo una voz masculina a la distancia.

- _¡Vamos, rápido o nos encontrarán! –_ Dijo Gatchmon mirándolo.

Haru asintió y se puso de pie como pudo mientras sostenía el AppliDrive. - _¡Appmon chip ready! –_ Haru colocó el chip de Gatchmon en el aparato y este comenzó un proceso que materializó a Gatchmon.

- _Perdón por la espera. ¡Gatchmon: es un appmon standard de la aplicación de búsqueda! –_ Dijo una voz proveniente del AppliDrive.

-Te sacaré de aquí ahora mismo. – Dijo Gatchmon con seguridad. - _¡Gatch Claw! –_ Exclamó atacando con su garra envuelta en una energía azul celeste a la barda destruyéndola, los pasos apresurados de los guardias se escucharon a la distancia y se intensificaban conforme se acercaban. – Vamos, Haru. – Dijo tomando a Haru de la mano, comenzando a jalarlo hacia la salida con rapidez.

-¡Es aquí! – Gritó un guardia llegando al lugar.

-¿Dónde está? –

-¡Busquen en los alrededores! –

-¡Sí! –

Pasos apresurados por todos lados se oían, pero de alguna manera ellos habían conseguido ocultarse en una de las tuberías del desagüe que Gatchmon había abierto momentos antes.

-Justo a tiempo… - Murmuró Gatchmon.

-Sí… - Asintió Haru mirando por la apertura que Gatchmon había hecho y que habían cubierto con un pequeño trozo de escombro de la barda destrozada.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí. – Dijo Gatchmon comenzando a caminar por el desagüe.

-Sí. – Asintió Haru con duda, pero de igual manera comenzó a gatear para seguir a Gatchmon en aquél pequeño espacio.

 _Ese día lo perdí todo…ese día mi vida cambió para siempre. ¿Qué me esperaba a partir de ese momento? No lo sabía. Aun así, seguí adelante. Quiero encontrar una respuesta…aunque deba adentrarme en una búsqueda junto a Gatchmon para encontrarla._

 _Mi nueva vida comenzaría…a partir de **una búsqueda roja**._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Finalmente les dejo la parte 3 de este fic, espero que les esté gustando x3 pobre Haru, tercer capitulo y ya lo perdió todo XD ¿qué le esperará a partir de ahora a Haru y a Gatchmon? ¿Qué planes tendrá Knight? ¿Quién es Charismon y por qué ayuda a Knight? ¡Sigan leyendo este fic para descubrirlo!**

 **SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

 ***raidarkness**

 ***** **Trainer Yamato Ishida**

 ***AlenDarkStar**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain**

 **Dudas, comentarios, opiniones, quejas, sugerencias y demás siempre son recibidas en los reviews y respondidos en el siguiente capítulo, agradezco a quienes ya me han dejado sus lindos reviews, ya que me impulsan a seguir con esta historia x3 espero seguir recibiendo más de su parte e invito a los demás lectores a que lo hagan :D**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. El AppliDrive -Segunda Parte-

**Nombre: Parte 4: "El AppliDrive Segunda Parte: Un Nuevo Amanecer"**

 **Personajes principales: Haru Shinkai & Yuujin Oozora**

 **Universo: Digimon Universe (AU)**

 **Género: Romance, yaoi, drama, tragedia, hurt/comfort**

 **Sinopsis: Haru está exhausto. Lo había perdido todo. Encontrarse con una persona importante que estará dispuesta a todo para protegerlo podría ser un pequeño rayo de esperanza en su vida. Una noticia será dada a conocer, iniciando con un nuevo amanecer.**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

* * *

 _ **"PARTE 4: EL APPLIDRIVE SEGUNDA PARTE –UN NUEVO AMANECER–"**_

Habían pasado 15 minutos y finalmente habían logrado salir del desagüe, el cual estaba conectado al río que pasaba por la ciudad. Haru estaba manchado por agua sucia, lodo y moho al igual que Gatchmon, su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones que ardían con la suciedad adherida a su cuerpo y su pierna torcida le causó un dolor insoportable cuando saltó de la tubería hacia la orilla del río, cayendo al suelo con fuerza mientras se retorcía del dolor.

-¿Estás bien, Haru? – Preguntó Gatchmon saltando a su lado.

-Duele mucho… - Murmuró Haru con la voz temblorosa mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro manchado.

-Tenemos suerte de haberlos perdido. – Dijo Gatchmon soltando un suspiro de alivio. – Creí que nos atraparían. –

-Knight-san… - Murmuró Haru recordando aquél momento en su habitación, se sentó con dificultad en el pasto mientras la brisa movía sutilmente sus cabellos húmedos y alborotados.

Gatchmon con cautela comenzó a revisar que en efecto nadie los estuviera siguiendo, mientras Haru se acercó al río para lavar su rostro, notando en el agua calmada su reflejo…su rostro estaba exhausto y manchado de tierra, sangre y lodo, su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, su cabello alborotado escurría agua sucia, su cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños, moretones y heridas.

-Es imposible creer que el dueño de una gran empresa tenga este aspecto. – Dijo Haru en voz alta, aunque pareciera más que era un pensamiento para sí mismo. – O bueno…el ex-dueño mejor dicho… -

-¡¿Haru?! – Exclamó una voz masculina sorprendido.

-¡¿Eh?! – Se giró Haru asustado al origen de la voz, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa. - ¿Yuu…jin…? –

-¡Haru! – Lo llamó nuevamente Yuujin mientras dejaba en el suelo las bolsas que tenía en la mano para salir corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo. - ¡¿Qué te ocurrió, Haru?! –

-Yuujin… - Murmuró bajando la mirada mientras intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas. – Yuujin, ¿tú estás…de mi lado…? –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Haru? Claro que estoy de tu lado. – Respondió Yuujin confundido de aquella pregunta. – Pero deja eso de lado, dime ¿qué te ocurrió? –

-Me traicionaron…me traicionaron, Yuujin… - Murmuró Haru mientras las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro sucio. – Knight-san me atacó…me quitaron todo…todo… -

-Imposible… - Dijo Yuujin sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír. - ¿Él te hizo esto? –

Haru negó con la cabeza. – Knight-san invocó un Appmon muy poderoso…intentó asesinarme, pero salté por mi ventana…después Gatchmon abrió una apertura y nos escabullimos por el desagüe hasta terminar aquí… -

-¿Gatchmon? ¿Appmon? – Preguntó Yuujin sin entender aquellas palabras.

-¡Aléjate de Haru, maldito! – Exclamó Gatchmon saltando hacia Yuujin. - _¡Gatch…! –_

-¡Detente, Gatchmon! ¡Es mi amigo! – Interrumpió Haru poniéndose frente a Yuujin, deteniendo el ataque de Gatchmon.

-¡No podemos confiar en nadie, ¿lo olvidas?! ¡Acaban de traicionarte aquellos que debían cuidar de ti! – Replicó Gatchmon mirando con desconfianza a Yuujin.

-No te preocupes Gatchmon, Yuujin es diferente. – Respondió Haru tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – Preguntó Yuujin en shock mirando a Gatchmon.

-Él es Gatchmon, mi Appmon. – Respondió Haru sacando su AppliDrive. – Fue quien me ayudó a escapar de la mansión. –

-¿Appmon? – Preguntó nuevamente Yuujin sin entender.

-Te lo explicaré. – Dijo Gatchmon sentándose a un lado de Haru mientras miraba fijamente a Yuujin.

 **-Instalaciones de M-CORP en Fujimizaka, Japón-**

-Nuestro querido Shinkai Haru ha escapado al igual que nuestra _querida_ amiga, pero ellos ya no son una amenaza para nosotros, ni tampoco un obstáculo. – Dijo Knight frente a todo el cuerpo corporativo de M-CORP. – A partir de hoy yo seré su CEO y su presidente, la familia Shinkai ha perdido total poder sobre M-CORP, ahora _alguien_ más será dueño de todo esto. – Unryuuji sonrió con malicia y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba mientras una lona caía detrás de él: era de color carmesí y tenía una "L" con un diseño parecido a una serpiente marina de color negra. - ¡Alaben a Leviathan, su nuevo dueño! ¡M-CORP no existirá más, y una vez que Minerva sea encontrada también será eliminada! – Exclamó sonriendo mientras 4 Appmons fuertes aparecían detrás de él. - ¡El futuro es hoy! ¡Contemplen el amanecer de L-CORP! –

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock, aquellos que seguían a Knight comenzaron a aplaudir, y poco después el resto de las personas le siguieron, hasta que una lluvia de aplausos inundó el lugar, provocando una carcajada de diversión por parte de Unryuuji.

-Finalmente hoy inicia tu plan, Leviathan. – Murmuró Knight sonriendo con malicia.

 **-Residencia Oozora en Fujimizaka, Japón ~ 8:45pm-**

-Aquí estarás a salvo. – Dijo Yuujin cerrando la cortina de su habitación. – Mamá está en un viaje de negocios, así que por ahora estaremos solos. –

-Muchas gracias, Yuujin. – Respondió Haru girándose a verlo, acababa de salir de la ducha usando una playera de manga corta verde esmeralda y un short negro que Yuujin le había prestado. Sus pies estaban descalzos y su cabello caía por su rostro goteando gotas de agua cristalina. Se encontraba totalmente limpio, pero sus heridas y moretones se notaban con claridad en su blanca piel.

Yuujin le indicó que se sentara en la cama mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas, Haru le obedeció y poco después Oozora se acercó con una caja de benditas y un pedazo de algodón remojado en alcohol. El pelirrojo comenzó a curar las heridas de su amigo con cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero el chico de cabellos verdes gemía de dolor cada vez que Yuujin posaba el algodón sobre sus heridas.

Pasaron unos minutos para que finalmente el chico terminara de curar a Shinkai, quien se recostó en la cama para reposar su agotado cuerpo del pesado día que había tenido. Yuujin lo miró de reojo con preocupación pero no dijo nada, pues la expresión en el rostro de Haru era más que suficiente para saber que estaba deprimido y que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntarle sobre ello al respecto.

-Te ves cansado, así que deberías irte a dormir. – Dijo Yuujin guardado el kit médico donde estaba anteriormente.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó Haru mirándolo de reojo.

-Aquí, en mi cama. – Respondió Yuujin sacando una sábana de su armario para arropar a Haru con ella.- No te preocupes por mí, dormiré en la habitación de mamá. –

-No tienes que hacer eso Yuujin, puedo dormir en el sofá. – Replicó Haru avergonzado.

-No, tienes que descansar bien para reponerte de tus heridas. – Interrumpió Oozora sonriéndole. – Escucha Haru, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre cuidaré de ti, no importa lo que suceda, yo te protegeré, porque yo estoy de tu lado. –

-Yuujin… - Murmuró Haru sorprendido de aquellas palabras.

-Así que relájate y déjame cuidar de ti. – Prosiguió mientras acariciaba sutilmente la cabeza del chico. – Todo estará bien, no estás solo. –

-Gracias, Yuujin… - Murmuró Haru con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

-No, no llores. – Dijo Yuujin limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Mancharás tu cara si lo haces. – Dijo sonriéndole con calidez. – Buenas noches, Haru. –

-Buenas noches… - Respondió Haru.

Yuujin se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, apagando la luz, estuvo a punto de salir cuando Haru lo llamó con un susurro, provocando que Oozora se girara a verlo.

-Yuujin… - Murmuró nuevamente Haru mirándolo con dificultad por la oscuridad de la habitación. – Gracias… -

Yuujin, a pesar de que no podía verlo, sonrió con calidez. – Yo siempre estaré de tu lado. – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación para ir a dormir él también.

Haru se acurrucó en la cama, sintiendo una calidez que desde un tiempo atrás no había sentido, su corazón estaba inundado por un sentimiento de alegría a pesar de todo lo qu había pasado ese día, pues finalmente había podido hablar nuevamente con su mejor amigo. Gatchmon había vuelto a su forma de chip y se encontraba durmiendo un buen rato sobre un libro que estaba encima del escritorio de Yuujin.

Haru miró su AppliDrive, que estaba a un lado de la almohada, y lo acarició con sutileza. _"Gracias a este AppliDrive…pude conocer a Gatchmon"_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo Shinkai mientras cerraba sus ojos para caer víctima del sueño.

 _-"Todo estará bien…Gatchmon y Yuujin están conmigo…sí, está bien…" –_ Pensó Haru antes de ser finalmente vencido por el cansancio, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

 **-Residencia Oozora ~ a la mañana siguiente-**

Haru dormía plácidamente en la suave cama de Yuujin, el reloj sonó marcando las 12 del mediodía, haciendo que Shinkai despertara de su sueño. El chico de cabellos verdes se sentó con delicadeza en la cama, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus heridas levemente dolían.

-¿Yuujin? – Murmuró Haru confundido del silencio total que había en la residencia. Giró su rostro hacia el escritorio para notar a Gatchmon durmiendo plácidamente sobre aquél libro en su forma de chip.

Shinkai retiró la sábana de su cuerpo y con cierta dificultad se puso de pie, caminando fuera de la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su Appmon. Haru recorrió la planta alta de la casa pero no vio señas de Yuujin por ninguna parte, por lo que bajó las escaleras a la parte baja, siendo recibido por un silencio profundo en la ordenada casa de su amigo.

-¿No está? – Murmuró confundido mientras entraba a la cocina, notando un papel que yacía pegado en el refrigerador con un imán en forma de balón de futbol. - ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo en voz alta tomando la nota en sus manos.

 _Buenos días, Haru. Tengo que ir a la escuela, pero no quería despertarte._

 _En el microondas está tu almuerzo, solo tienes que recalentarlo._

 _También hay un poco para Gatchmon._

 _Siéntete cómodo, mi casa es tu casa. ¡Nos vemos cuando regrese!_

 _-Yuujin_

-Ya veo…ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué haré con la escuela? – Murmuró Haru como si alguien pudiera oírlo. – Supongo que deberé dejarla, de lo contrario podría estar en peligro… -

Shinkai puso nuevamente la nota en el imán y se dirigió al microondas para recalentar el desayuno que Yuujin había preparado para él. Haru sonrió al ver el platillo, que aunque era simplemente dos huevos estrellados, una salchicha asada y un pan tostado él podía ver un manjar ahí. Una vez que estuvo caliente puso el plato en la mesa, sacó del refrigerador una botella de jugo de naranja y se sirvió en un vaso de plástico color azul.

Haru se sentó en la mesa y agradeció por el alimento. El silencio seguía siendo incómodo para él, pues se había acostumbrado al ajetreo diario de los empleados de la mansión Shinkai. Recordar eso lo deprimió, pero aguantó las lágrimas. No lloraría, no más. Golpeó sus mejillas con sus manos para despejar su mente, y para lograrlo tomó el control remoto que estaba en la mesa y encendió la televisión de la cocina mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

- _Y ahora la noticia que todos estaban esperando, la polémica del momento. –_ Dijo el reportero del noticiero que estaba en la TV. – _Después de la desaparición de Shinkai Haru, el joven dueño de la gran empresa, Unryuuji Knight tomó el control como CEO y nuevo presidente de la renacida empresa. –_

 _-Es una tragedia que nuestro querido Shinkai-sama desapareciera, y estamos haciendo de todo para encontrarlo. –_ Dijo Knight siendo entrevistado por una reportera. – _Pero mientras intentamos localizarlo, yo tomaré el control como nuevo presidente con el consentimiento del socio de la familia Shinkai, quien tomará posesión de la empresa hasta que el heredero de la familia Shinkai regrese al poder. –_

 _-Y esas fueron las palabras del nuevo presidente y CEO Unryuuji Knight. –_

 _-¡Hoy inicia el renacimiento de esta maravillosa empresa a manos del nuevo propietario! ¡Hoy un nuevo amanecer comienza para el mundo! ¡El futuro comienza hoy! ¡Contemplen el nacimiento de L-CORP! –_ Exclamó Knight con una sonrisa mientras una lona blanca con una "L" dibujada de color negro era extendida detrás de él. Una ola de aplausos y gritos de emoción se emitieron por la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

Haru dejó caer su tenedor mientras miraba en shock la televisión. Su mundo acababa de derrumbarse totalmente ante lo que había escuchado. Su empresa, su familia, sus empleados…su vida misma habían sido robados, lo había perdido todo. Todo…

 _Y fue así como **un nuevo amanecer** acabó con mi vida…_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **¡Nueva parte de este pequeño fic! Espero que les haya gustado x3 Finamente pudieron hablar otra vez estos dos, pero Haru ha escuchado una noticia que no esperaba... ¿Qué pasará? Dejen sus suposiciones en los comentarios 7w7**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: ¡Gracias por leer siempre mis fics, nee! Espero que te esté gustado y déjame saber qué crees que pasará a partir de ahora 7v7**

 ***AlenDarkStar: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Realmente espero que estés disfrutando de esta historia :3 sí, Knight es maldad pura. Y este solo es el comienzo, pobre Haru, la vida que le espera...espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos, me hacen muy feliz x3**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás siempre serán bienvenidas en los reviews :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
